1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a base for a motor, more particularly to a base for a heat-dissipating fan motor used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional base 6 for a heat-dissipating fan motor 6 used in portable electronic devices, such as a notebook computer, includes an outer case 61 made of plastic and formed by injection molding, and a coupling barrel 62 made of metal, riveted to the outer case 61, and adapted for coupling with the heat-dissipating fan motor. The outer case 61 includes a base plate 611 riveted to the coupling barrel 62 and formed with a plurality of air inlet holes 612, and a case body 613 which extends integrally from the base plate 611 and which cooperates with the base plate 611 to define an air outlet holes 610. The coupling barrel 62 is shaped using a lathe (not shown).
Some of the disadvantages of the conventional base 6 for a heat-dissipating fan motor are as follows:
1. Because the coupling barrel 62 and the outer case 61 are interconnected by riveting, connection between the coupling barrel 62 and the outer case 61 is prone to loosen after a period of use.
2. Since a lathe is required to machine the coupling barrel 62, the manufacturing cost of the base 6 is relatively high.
3. In order for the base plate 611 of the outer case 61 to have sufficient strength, the thickness of the base plate 611 must be at least 1.2 millimeters, thereby resulting in a relatively large volume of the base 6, which in turn results in a corresponding increase in the volume of the portable electronic device that incorporates the base 6 for a heat-dissipating fan motor.